memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
What's Past Is Prologue (episode)
Lorca plans to move forward with a coup against the Emperor, propelling Burnham to make a quick decision to save not only herself, but the USS Discovery. Summary Act One In the mirror universe, aboard the Terran emperor's flagship, the , Gabriel Lorca frees his followers from a chamber filled with agony booths, including his loyal partner Commander Ellen Landry. Lorca and his men seek out Stamets, and use his bioweapon to start killing the Emperor's crew. Michael Burnham advises the Emperor to allow her to contact again, but is forced to flee to avoid being imprisoned in the brig. Aboard Discovery, Airiam detects mycelium in the central orb aboard the Charon, which Stamets diagnoses as pulling power and poisoning the mycelial network. Aboard the Charon, Lorca taunts Georgiou, and invites her crew to join his rebellion to preserve the empire. Georgiou identifies his location in the main labs, and leads her troops to "take the fight to him." Act Two Emperor Georgiou's forces come head to head with Lorca's, where she alone escapes being killed using an emergency transport system. Burnham accesses the Charon's communications system to contact the Discovery, warning them that Lorca is in fact from the mirror universe. The crew convey the importance of bringing down the containment field around the energy orb powering the palace ship. Entering the throne room, Lorca's confidence that fate had brought him to this point grows, before killing the mirror universe Stamets. Act Three Lorca tracks Burnham to level 3, and attempts to convince her to join him in his rebellion against the emperor by describing his past with . Landry attempts to capture her while Lorca is distracting her, only to find Burnham had rerouted the communications feed masking her location. The emperor, too, is thinking back to her relationship with the mirror Burnham, when Commander Burnham finds her. Burnham explains the parallels between her betrayal of her Georgiou, and the mirror Burnham's betrayal of the emperor. Together, the two discuss the plan to defeat Lorca. Aboard Discovery, the crew discuss options to destroy the energy orb, but the only option seems as though it will also result in the Discovery's destruction. Saru rallies the senior officers, indicating he does not sense death in their future and that they will defeat this "no-win scenario." In the throne room aboard the Charon, Landry reports to Lorca that the emperor's crew has either been killed or joined their movement. Lorca's guards capture and bring Burnham and Georgiou to Lorca. Burnham agrees to offer Georgiou and herself, her mind only, in exchange for letting Discovery return to their universe. Act Four Tilly and Stamets discover a way to escape destruction, if they ride the mycelial explosion in conjunction with the warp drive. Discovery receives a message from the Charon and drops out of warp, to receive a hail from Lorca. Burnham sends a coded indicator to attack, and the Discovery launches its attack, kicking off a hand-to-hand battle between Lorca and Georgiou, and Burnham and Landry. Georgiou eventually defeats Lorca by stabbing him through the heart with her sword, before kicking him through a force field out into space to be vaporized in the ship's mycelial sun. Lorca defeated, Georgiou prepares to buy Burnham time by fighting off Lorca's remaining followers. Burnham grabs Georgiou, pulling her into the transporter beam and bringing her to Discovery. Discovery attacks the Charon's energy orb - setting off the mycelial shockwave, which Discovery combines with its strategy to jump to warp to ride back to the prime universe. Stamets struggles to navigate the recovering mycelial network until he can remember Hugh's advice. Discovery seeks to confirm the date and location they've returned to, with no response from Starfleet. Stamets finds that they've returned nine months ahead of the point that they left, to which Saru immediately asks Rhys to update their map of the war effort. The map reveals a major expansion of Klingon territory, with Starfleet having all but lost. Memorable quotes "What the hell are they doing?... Is the containment field up?!" :- , seconds before the destroys the Log entries * "Captain's log, stardate 1834.2. Acting Captain Saru recording. We are ''en route to the Terran flagship, having been summoned by Specialist Burnham. Discovery s spore drive is operational again, thanks to the full recovery of our navigator, Lieutenant Stamets. Yet, despite his best efforts, the lieutenant was unable to save Discovery s mycelium crop. His fear is that his Terran has already contaminated the network, and if so, the results could be catastrophic." Background information * "''What's past is prologue" is a phrase from Act 2, Scene I of William Shakespeare's . It also inspired the title of the episode as well as Jake Sisko's story "Past Prologue" in and the Pocket TOS novel . * Shazad Latif ( ) does not appear in this episode. * Counting Ash Tyler as a Klingon character, this is the first Discovery episode that does not feature any Klingon. * It's revealed the mirror Gabriel Lorca arrived in the prime universe via a transporter accident the same way Kirk, McCoy, Scott, and Uhura entered the mirror universe in 2267; in Lorca's case, it was while beaming up to during an ion storm. * This is third episode of the series without a teaser after and . * This episode marks the first time a commanding officer has been written out of their series of origin. * The mirror universe Michael Burnham's serial number, SHN4790 4600CS, mostly mirrors the prime universe Burnham's Starfleet serial number: SC0064-0974SHN. Production history * : Title publicly revealed * : Premiere airdate on CBS All Access * : International release date (outside Canada and the USA) Links and references Starring * Sonequa Martin-Green as Michael Burnham * Doug Jones as Saru * Shazad Latif as * Anthony Rapp as Paul Stamets / Paul Stamets (mirror) * Mary Wiseman as Sylvia Tilly ;and * Jason Isaacs as Special guest star * Michelle Yeoh as Guest starring * Rekha Sharma as Co-stars * Emily Coutts as Keyla Detmer * Jeremy Crittenden as Lord Eling * Patrick Kwok-Choon as Rhys * Sara Mitich as Airiam * Oyin Oladejo as Joann Owosekun / Joann Owosekun (mirror) * Ronnie Rowe Jr. as Bryce Uncredited co-stars * Bart Badzioch as [[ISS Charon personnel|ISS Charon officer]] * Mustafa Bulut as [[ISS Charon personnel|ISS Charon officer]] * Wilson Cruz as Hugh Culber (archive footage) * Phi Huynh as [[ISS Charon personnel|ISS Charon officer]] * Jonathan McGuire as [[ISS Charon personnel|ISS Charon officer]] * Joseph Racki as [[ISS Charon personnel|ISS Charon officer]] * Julie St-Louis as [[ISS Charon personnel|ISS Charon officer]] Stunt doubles * Christine Ebadi as stunt double for Rekha Sharma * Nilo Ghajar as stunt double for Sonequa Martin-Green * Geoff Meech as stunt double for Jason Isaacs * Melanie Phan as stunt double for Michelle Yeoh Stand-in * Stacy-Ann Buchanan – stand-in for Sonequa Martin-Green References agony booth; alpha quadrant; ambush; battalion; Battle of the Binary Stars; bioweapon; black alert; border; brig; ; carrier address; ; clearing; containment field; coup d'état; emergency transport; emperor; energy dispersal; flash grenade; forest; ; hack; Harlak; hypergravity; ion storm; life sign; lord; magnetic field; mirror universe; multiverse; mycelial energy; mycelial network; mycelial shockwave; mycelial spore; mycelium; nanometer; noose; no-win scenario; parallel universe; pathway; photon torpedo; physics; pillow talk; poison; Priors World; race; rebellion; revolution; sanctuary; senior officer; Starbase 46; subatomic analysis; super-mycelial reactor; superstructure; sword; terahertz; throne room; torture; transporter signature; United Federation of Planets; vaporize setting Rhys' tactical star chart Acamar; Carraya; Celes; Paulson Nebula; Starbase 157 External links * * * * |next= }} de:Auftakt zur Vergangenheit es:What's Past Is Prologue fr:What's Past Is Prologue (épisode) Category:DIS episodes